<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>— Тебе из окна не дует? by KYRWA (nuups)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880190">— Тебе из окна не дует?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuups/pseuds/KYRWA'>KYRWA (nuups)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Routine, background sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:48:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuups/pseuds/KYRWA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>У него, сука, был самый непредсказуемый мужик на свете. Саша с чистой совестью и грязными мыслями мог оба свои секса — лучший и худший — записать на его счёт. Насчёт того, считается ли это за достижение, Саша сомневался.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danijel Subašić/Aleksandr Golovin</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>— Тебе из окна не дует?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Полиша хотела зарисовку про серьезных мужиков, а я после некоторых ночных разговоров хотела зарисовку именно на эту тему</p><p>С утра мы сошлись и решили, что желания надо объединять😁<br/><a href="https://vk.com/photo-142200588_457239488">Коллаж</a></p><p>Также опубликовано на <a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/8878230">Фикбуке</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>— Гарри, помоги нам!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— У меня спина больная!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Совесть у тебя больная!</em>
</p><p>      Это было в первую очередь тупо. Во вторую очередь было холодно и, сука, иронично-обидно. Саша стоял в одних трусах около открытого холодильника и рылся в вытащенной аптечке в поисках мази со сложновыговариваемым французским названием. Впрочем, он примерно помнил, как выглядит тюбик. Благодаря Субе, разумеется.</p><p>      Ведь ничто не предвещало! Было хорошо, жарко, по делу. Распалились, завелись нехило. Саша даже чудеса выдержки сначала проявил — хотел окно закрыть, котов выгнать — не дали! Головин выругался и снова сосредоточился на баночках и тюбиках.</p><p>      У него, сука, был самый непредсказуемый мужик на свете. Саша с чистой совестью и грязными мыслями мог оба свои секса — лучший и худший — записать на его счёт. Насчёт того, считается ли это за достижение, Саша сомневался.</p><p>      Из комнаты донеслось громкое стенание, что Дани умирает и в качестве последнего желания желает Сашу в костюме медсестры. Головин иногда действительно не понимал, как его угораздило сойтись с таким… Субой.</p><p>      Не вестись на провокации Саша умел, но делать это было несколько сложнее, когда рядом трагически вздыхали и норовили ущипнуть за задницу. Сейчас, правда, отвлекающих факторов не наблюдалось. Да и вообще, раньше щипать надо было, обиженно подумал Саша, подтягивая трусы и потирая кончик замерзшего носа. А то как самое оно, самое уже вот-вот почти, так нате приехали — спину заклинило!</p><p>      Хотелось то ли просто сфейспалмить, то ли уже найти и принести мазь из холодильника. Вот только сделать это нужно было максимально — э-э-э-э — аккуратно и ненавязчиво. А то Дани может продолжить вставать — образно, конечно — в позу и ныть о том, что он умирает. И опять клянчить ролевые игры.</p><p>      Саша вздыхает, матерится и краснеет. Нужный тюбик таки попадается под руку. Нос перестаёт мерзнуть. В голове крутится дурацкое: узнают — тьфу-тьфу-тьфу, бля — засмеют. Вообще, по факту, узнать-то, конечно, не узнают, но ведь и не поделишься ни с кем. А поныть хотелось: внезапная-нежданная птица обломинго оставила за собой флёр неудовлетворённости и ноюще-тянущее ощущение в яйцах. И вообще, не только же Дани жаловаться?!</p><p>      Мазь постепенно грелась в ладонях. И нужный эффект, и нужная отмаза, так как из комнаты стенать начали уже громче и трагичнее. Саша закатил глаза и потопал обратно.</p><p>      — Ложись жопой кверху, старикан, — сеанс втирания разогревающей мази на эротический массаж был не похож от слова совсем, но Субу это, кажется, не останавливало:</p><p>      — Фу, Саша, очаровательная медсестра из тебя так себе. На горячую шансы ещё есть…</p><p>      Пока Суба нудел, на живот он всё-таки перевернулся, и Сашка мстительно и ощутимо шлёпнул его по пояснице. Суба тут же умолк и засопел в три раза обиженнее.</p><p>      Мазь скользила под пальцами, а Дани сильнее растёкся по простыне, что-то еле слышно мыча. Винни, вернувшийся в комнату вслед за Сашей, любопытственно вспрыгнул на кровать.</p><p>      — Не лезь под руку, скотина, — беззлобно отпихнул его локтём Саша.</p><p>      — Не обижай Винни!</p><p>      — О, умирающий подал признаки жизни, — фыркнул Головин и ещё раз с нажимом прошёлся по заклинившей спине. Суба зашипел. — Ммм, живее всех живых!</p><p>      — Алекс, ты не можешь пользоваться чужим бедственным положением!</p><p>      — Могу, — Саша вернул должок и ощутимо ущипнул Дани за бок. Подумал, и ущипнул ещё и за задницу. Сколько бы Саня ни подъёбывал, а Дани ни ныл-кряхтел-отшучивался по поводу возраста — задница была отличная, как и ноги, как и… Кхм, что-то Саша отвлёкся. Сказывалось незавершенное действо.</p><p>      Суба, впрочем, на эти поползновения даже почти не взбрыкивал. Только протянул руку назад и похлопал Сашу по бедру, мол, давай-продолжай, спина сама себя не разотрёт.</p><p>      Сволочь — с харизмой, щетиной и высоким ростом — сволочь. Лежит тут, стенает, свесившейся рукой наглаживает кота и вообще… Саша снова закатил глаза, ещё пару раз провёл руками по горячей коже и накрыл чужую поясницу пледом.</p><p>      — Ты мне должен, — внаглую заявил Головин, вытянувшись рядом с Даниэлем на кровати и вытирая руки.</p><p>      — Надеюсь, ребёнок, цена договорная, — засмеялся Дани и подгрёб к себе, крепче обнимая.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="clearfix">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>